


Every Damn Time

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Shaving, hiatus beards, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again: shaving for their first day back on set. Jensen's not exactly looking forward to it. Not at first.</p><p>[RIP HIATUS BEARDS :( ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Damn Time

_Every damn time,_ Jensen thinks, gritting his teeth just before he sits down and lets them take it all away from him. The nice blanket he’s set in place, the wall that goes up between who he really is and who he must pretend to be. 

It didn’t bother him before. For a long time, he handled it himself; put the tools into his hands and cut it all away, until the one time he just couldn’t. He held onto that security as long as he could, showing up set to folks staring then laughing at the rough patches that maybe had gone too long. Some even slapping him on the back for his efforts to cover up. 

But now, he carefully lowers himself into the makeup chair, considers himself one last time in the mirror, and prepares for a close shave. 

He’s not fearing the proximity of the razor. Maybe it’s the sign that hiatus is over and long days and nights are ahead of him once again. But really, he’s fearing Jared’s reaction …

 

*

 

By the time it’s done, he sees Dean in the mirror, though it’s Jensen who thoroughly enjoys the cool aloe spread across his now-bare cheeks. He winks in thanks and turns to rise out of his seat, somehow surprised Jared is sitting at the other end of the trailer. 

“Look at you, Shmackles!” Jared calls out. He’s got his feet up on the counter and a bag of gummy somethings in his lap as he enjoys a scalp massage. If it weren’t for the Jesus hair and the lumberjack beard, Jensen would think they’d been transported back to 2004.

Jensen bristles, even as he approaches Jared as if there will be no awkwardness here. But there will be. 

As soon as he’s in distance, Jared snatches his wrist and tugs him close, reaching up with one of those elaborately long arms to palm Jensen’s face. “Smooth as a baby’s behind! You’re so pretty like this!”

“Shuddup,” Jensen mutters, shift away from the touch. There’s a sense of embarrassment just barely overruled by fondness for Jared in a mood like this, fully rested and excited to be up and out. 

“C’mere babe, lemme feel that silky smooth baby skin ya got.” Jared reaches for him again, uttering complete nonsense and making the girls laugh at them ... or Jensen. Who knows? All Jensen recognizes is that for all the ribbing and mockery, Jared is carefully caressing him, speaking obnoxiously over the top to distract their audience from the soft fingers that purposefully slide over Jensen’s cheeks, or the gentle palm along his jaw. 

“Alright, that’s enough!” Jensen complains, though chuckling and smiling as he turns away and heads outside. 

Jared boldly coos at Jensen all day on set, wrangling others into the jokes, all while Jensen is stuck with his lips zipped and his spine straight as a pole to keep his resolve in place. 

At the sight of Jared’s hair chopped closer, Jensen has the full view of that strong neck with excitable veins on display. And with a tighter shave than he’s had in months, Jared’s jaw is shining under the lights, his cheekbones strong and begging to be touched. 

And Jensen once again mutters, _every damn time_ , because each shave of a hiatus beard reminds him of just how badly he wants to jump Jared’s bones. But can’t. At least, not in public.

 

*

In private, however, Jensen takes his chance, even when they’re both worn out from a day with more hours on set than they’re used to being out of the house. Before Jared can open a bottle of beer, Jensen’s the one grabbing at Jared’s wrist, tugging him out of the kitchen and down the hallway. Backwalking the whole way, he merely smirks at Jared’s confusion, remains quiet to all of his questions, until he can playfully shove Jared down on the bed and climb over his hips.

Like _every damn time_ before, Jensen rocks forward, grabbing hold of Jared’s neck while he indulges in a deep kiss, and Jared’s hands round out the curve of Jensen’s ass. Long fingers squeeze, knead, and pull through worn denim as Jensen’s hands slide over the soft lines of Jared’s face. His cheeks, over his jaw, and then down his neck. 

Jensen’s mouth maps the same path as he drags his lower lip behind to feel the gentle scruff of five o’clock shadow daring to be known. 

“Eager, much?” Jared asks on a huff, though his smile is obvious when Jensen shuts him up with a hard kiss. 

Jared groans, his mouth rumbling around Jensen’s, and he grabs a tighter hold of Jensen’s ass while pitching his own hips up to grind together. 

He’s hard in his pants, Jared, too, but his patience left him once they were on this side of the locked door and alone. So he takes what he wants and lets Jared lead the rest, pitching forward to focus on the sweat dribbling over Jared’s heated skin, kissing away every tiny patch daring to form. All while Jared gropes and tugs on his ass, fighting the restrictions of their pants, but not doing a damned thing about it except press them together as tight as possible. He grunts when it works, sighs when it doesn’t.

Jensen can feel it building, even when he hasn’t truly paid homage to the beautiful canvas of Jared’s bare jawline. So he tucks in closer, angling his head just so to nibble and lick at all the blank spaces. He relishes the strangled noises spilling out of Jared’s lips just as much as the salty slick of his skin. 

Then he hears it … that special, pleased, little _mmm, mmm, mmmmm_ and Jensen has to suck the noise right out of his lips, feel the strength in Jared’s tongue as he comes followed by the complete bonelessness of the moments that follow. So Jensen dives back into Jared’s mouth, plays with his tongue until it’s practically a fight to take over one another’s mouths and breathe the same air. As Jensen fucks down against Jared, rocking to Jared’s rhythm, popping his hips and flaring his knees out to get even lower to him, that’s when Jared clutches and gasps through his orgasm. 

Jensen comes soon after, aided by that precise second that Jared lost control and cried out for him. Like every time before. 

“Damn, child,” Jared sighs after, chest struggling to get him enough air. 

Jensen smiles and admires the handiwork of his lips and teeth leaving a trail of blemishes on all of that perfectly smooth skin. “You’re welcome,” he murmurs before starting up a march of caressing kisses along the same line of bitten skin. 

“Every damn time,” Jared murmurs with his eyes sliding shut, pleasure obvious in his pink cheeks.

This time, Jensen is all out grinning at the sweet revenge from the makeup trailer and at the beautifully wrecked state of Jared. Not to mention the knowledge that _every damn time_ ain’t really so bad when they have to shave off their summer growth. 

Jensen’s already looking forward to winter break to do it all over again.


End file.
